An electrical distribution center is typically used in automotive vehicles to interconnect various electrical wiring assemblies. The electrical distribution center assembly may also be used in other non-vehicular applications. The typical electrical distribution center may package various fuses, relays, and other electrical devices, in a central location and may include provisions for electrically connecting a power source to electrical wiring harnesses that supply power and control signals to various electrical systems of the vehicle. Examples of electrical distribution centers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,135 granted to Brussalis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,529 granted to Borzi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,876 granted to Avila et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889 granted to Daggett et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,212 granted to Seidler.
A known electrical distribution center that incorporates a connector shroud includes a non-movable floor positioned at the base of male blade electrical terminals to provide some level of blade dimensional stabilization prior to mating with a wiring harness connector. For additional blade stabilization and protection from damage prior to connector mating, a separate electrical terminal stabilizer plate is mounted to the shroud to capture the terminals near the terminal tips. Terminal stabilizer plates also function to keep undesired foreign matter, or debris out of the connector system environment to prevent intermittent electrical connections between the mated terminals, and to prevent blockage between the connectors that may impede the mating of the connection system. The terminal stabilizer plate may be attached using tabs that are inserted into slots in the shroud as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,881 granted to Puhl, et al.
The terminal stabilizer plate may be integrally molded into shroud with breakaway portions, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,704 granted to De La Reza et al. In this design, when the connector body is mated to the electrical distribution center, there is a momentary increase in force needed to insert the connector body into the shroud as the tabs are pushed out of the slots or the breakaway portions are broken.
Jozwiak shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,926,344, a terminal stabilizer plate held in the shroud at a ready position by a releasable latch means. In this design, when the connector body is mated to the electrical distribution center, the terminal stabilizer plate is pushed out of flexible locks and toward the connector floor to the base of the terminals.
A retractable terminal stabilizer plate typically couples with the mating connector such that the stabilizer plate moves back to the ready position when the mating connectors is removed. Current retractable stabilizer plate connection systems typically require an undesired high coupling force during the process of mating and unmating of connection system. Reducing the coupling force to operate the retractable stabilizer reduces the overall coupling force needed to mate and unmate the connection system. As current connection system configurations age over their useful service life in an application, the elements of the connection system, including the retractable stabilizer, may become fatigued to the point where the retractable stabilizer may not retract back to the ready position when the connection system is unmated. If the retractable stabilizer remains undesirably positioned deep in the mating connector when the connection system is unmated, an increased portion of the male terminals are exposed above the retractable stabilizer which increases the risk for male terminal damage. Damaged male terminals require servicing to the connection system which undesirably increases repair costs of the connection system.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.